This invention relates to a sawdust removing device for a band saw machine, particularly to one mounted coaxially on the shaft of a motor which rotates to supply the bandsaw machine and the sawdust removing device with power at the same time to carry out sawing and clear off sawdust respectively, able to elevate quality of plank sawing and lower cost in equipment and maintenance.
The motor of a conventional band saw machine is provided to drive a band saw to rotate and carry out sawing of a plank. However, in the process of plank sawing, there will certainly produce a great amount of sawdust at the location where the plank is being sawed and the sawdust may disperse on the plank being sawed and cover up a sawing reference line marked thereon in advance, rendering the plank unable to be sawed precisely.